Please Think About Me That Way?
by chanacompos57
Summary: Sam meets Charlie after what seems like eternity, and she finds out that he has a girlfriend. New feelings surface and Sam feels more in love than ever. Will she have her happy ending?


Sam's Pov  
My life sucks. I don't have anything to be particularly happy about. Yes, I went to Penn State, but I have nothing much I can say I gained from it. All I ever do is party, trying to forget my misery. But I can't, no matter what I do there will always be something missing.  
It's not like I enjoy acting like the girl I was in freshman year, but it helps me numb the pain, and I don't even know what's hurting me. So, basically I spend most of my salary on alcohol and plastic cups.

Who knows, maybe I'll get better, but no one is ever here for me, and when I think they are, they end up trying to get in my pants. Maybe there isn't love out there for me. Maybe I should keep on doing what I am doing. But I also do it to see if my true love is one of them. But I think my expectations are too high. I don't think there is anyone in this city left for me to sleep with, and nobody is anything more than one night stands.

I do get rather infuriated when a guy tries to sleep with me twice, it's irritating because none of them ever felt right. I know I'm weird and my reasons are weird, but that's the way it is. Sometimes I ask myself, Should I go back home? Because people look at me funny, I guess everybody thinks I am a **. But I don't care, all I want is to be happy to feel loved and not alone. I know I have my family but it's not the same, they can't love me like my true love can.

They know how I am now. They try to understand but they never can, they think it's so easy. Of course it's easy for them, they have all found each other's partner. They don't know what it's like to be alone.  
In case you're wondering about my friends, Mary Elisabeth and everyone, I lost touch with them when I graduated from college. We all went our separate ways. I moved to Los Angeles, Mary Elisabeth went to Europe or something, I'm not sure. I don't know what happened to Charlie, we were very close in our college years, but after I graduated, we sort of grew apart. It still makes me sad, it would be very nice to know where he was and what he was doing. Alice went to Australia to act, she's actually very famous. We talk on the phone sometimes, and meet if she ever comes, but it's not the same without everyone else. Patrick is a psychologist and he lives in New Jersey, so we're sort of scattered all over the place.

I know it's messed up to have lost touch, but we were all wallflowers at some point, and I know we will all get back together because that's why we're wallflowers, because some how we found each other and became such great friends, so I'm pretty sure we will find it again, but enough about them. Let's talk about now, about what I am doing at this moment. So here it goes. Right now, I am working at a recording company but, it is my own. Yeah, I started to want to make my own music after all the sucky music over the years. We're doing good so far, I have a couple of clients, and I actually think some of them actually have potential.  
That is my work.

Right now I am walking through a flood of people in a club, looking for the bar, my drink sucks! They need a better bartender.  
As I walk through them I see so many different people. Some are dancing wildly, some are just swaying to the music and letting the heavy bass vibrate through their bones, some are dancing with their lovers, and some are just looking for a one night stand.  
I get closer to the bar, and as soon as I see my friend Joe, I bump into someone and drop my cup on their shoe. It seems to be a guy, don't ask me how I know. You just get the feeling.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry," I apologise. I look up to see a shocked face and feel mine contort into one too. I stare at my long lost friend's face, and my shock changes to happiness.  
Though the happiness is short lived, as I stare at Charlie, and his arm wrapped protectively around a girl.

All done! Yay! Hoped you like it.


End file.
